Katrien
"If the enemy is in range, so are you" A former assassin, now a member of DEF. She wishes to find the whereabouts of her parents or discover if they're still alive. Appearance Katrien has a very round face and red hair. She wears very light armor also colored red. She wears no noticeable jewelry, but she does wear a hair accessory that extends upwards. Personality Katrien is extremely serious and is more or less emotionless, only showing few emotions around her friends. She rarely feels anything for anyone but her friends and family. Katrien has impressive intelligence, and has shown to be very wise, something that everyone around her has acknowledged. She is exceedingly sharp, observant, and intuitive, rarely caught off guard or deceived. Katrien has a very inquisitive mind when there is something she cares about, but at the same time, she has almost no tenacity of purpose. If she becomes interested into something else, she will arbitrarily turn her back on what she's doing, even during battle, but Katrien does know her priorities (somewhat). She is not greedy and is quick to back off from doing something. Just like her fighting style, she is quick to make decisions and act on then immediately. History Katrien was born in a rural city. She wants to believe that her parents are alive. She does not have a proper memory of her parents. However, she does remember their names. Katrien was taken into a orphange, and attended school for the gifted, as she wasn't an ordinary human people believed. During her travels around the country she witnessed numerous of crimes and even deaths of others. She was approached by a man named December who granted her powers. Katrien believed she can make a difference now. As time passed by, she was a assassin for hire. Her ability to manipulate blood made her very diverse. She gained a very high reputation as an assassin. When it came down to battles against others she was always victorious. As time went on, Katrien received a quest to assassinate a member of DEF. The member she was assigned was no other than Janus. She met her defeat quickly, but in return Janus offered her a spot to join DEF, as he believed Katrien has amazing talent. Katrien gained a very good reputation in DEF, as she left her ways of an assassin. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Hemokinesis The ability to manipulate blood. Since it would unwise to use only her own blood, she is forced to rely on blood around her - namely, large Gekijou. After she lands a hit and draws blood, she can then use that blood. *Tide: If her blood spreads into water, then she can use it as part of her arsenal. However, she can only use five times as much blood that she leaked into the water. *Whip: Since it would be... unfavorable to lose blood, she uses blood while it is attached to her arm. As such, she can form it into blades or other weapons, but they remain attached to her. She can use it as projectiles, but it is risky. *Clot: In emergencies, she can stop bleeding of allies and herself by clotting blood. Weapon Raker Blades: Blades that are attached to her arms. They do not cut as much as saw, since she tries to draw as much blood as possible. Relationships *Aelise: They both have some kind of history with their parents, but because of that, Aelise and Katrien was able to relate to each other. They often talk when they are free. They consider each other friends. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:PC Category:Female Category:Kensei